Un secret de trop
by Lightman5
Summary: Cal remarque des choses étranges chez son amie . La jeune femme met de plus en plus de distance entre eux , et cela ne plaît pas du tout à Cal . Celui-ci va chercher des réponses à ses questions et ce qu'il va découvrir ne va d'autant pas lui plaire ... Drame , romance , humour ... ( un peu de tout :P )
1. Chapter 1 : Le début des interrogations

**Lightman5** : Ah ! vous avez finalement trouvé votre chemin ! Moi j'étais allée par là ! ou là ? Enfin bref ... Comme promis le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnages de la série LTM* ne m'appartient ... sauf ceux que j'ai crée le sont ... JE ne touche pas d'argent ... et Blablabla ...

**Note** : Cette histoire se passe après la saison 3 ! Bon par contre je pense que le sujet a dû déjà être traité ( Mais arrangé à ma sauce :P ) , enfin je sais pas vu que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de fic ! Mais ça m'étonnerais pas que cela soit le cas , donc si cela vous tente lisez , sinon bah regarder un DVD de LTM ! lol

Dans cette histoire vous pourrez avoir diverses émotions : hahaha , Ooooh , noooon ! Oh-MON-dieu ! La suite ! , sniff ... XD Allez bonne lecture Les fous furieux ( cf : Le Boulevard des rêves brisés ) .

* * *

**Un secret de trop ...**

**Voix off Docteur House : Chapitre 1 : Le début des interrogations . ( Musique : Collide - Howie Day )**

Un soir comme tant d'autre , usé par sa journée de travail , Cal avait posé ses deux mains sur sa tête puis avait étalé de tout son long ses jambes sur son bureau . Il rêvassait de sa journée passé entre interrogatoire , mensonge dévoilé , engueulade sur Loker , apprentissage de la vie à Ria , regard complice avec Gillian , coups échangés , affaire classée ...

Il se retrouvait désormais seul avec pour seul compagnie un petit verre de scotch qu'il s'était préalablement versé . Il le regarda d'abord songeur puis le prit pour avaler d'une traite le contenu . Après ça il afficha une légère grimace suite au goût rendu du liquide très prononcé . Quand il songea soudainement qu'il y avait encore quelques années de cela il faisait tout son possible pour rentrer tôt chez lui pour voir sa femme et sa petite fille ...

Tout cela était si loin ... Emily se trouvait désormais à l'université , Zoé et lui avait divorcé , et il tentait maintenant de trouver toute les excuses du monde pour ne pas rentrer chez lui , pour ne pas voir sa maison vide et silencieuse . Le cœur lourd il se servit un autre verre , il alla le boire cul sec quand il fut interrompu par une ravissante jeune femme qui entra dans son bureau.

«- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour boire un verre d'alcool ?»

«- Il n'est jamais trop tard Gillian pour un verre ! Et puis il parait que c'est bon pour la santé!»

«- Je croirais entendre mon père ...»

«- Merci pour la comparaison .» Répondit-il sur un ton ironique .

«- C'est ton combien nième ?»

Cal fit tournoyer le liquide dans son verre puis le bu comme la fois précédente d'une traite . Il reposa ensuite celui-ci sur son bureau , croisa ses mains sur son ventre et regarda son amie .

«- Troisième ! Tu en veux un ?» Demanda l'homme en pointant du doigt la bouteille d'alcool à côté de lui .

«- Non merci ! Et puis tu sais que je dois rejoindre Alexander au cinéma !»

«- Ah oui c'est vrai ... Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses trop attendre l'agent Scott du F.B.I .» Répliqua amèrement Cal en enlevant ses pieds de son bureau .

«- Cal ... Alex est un homme bien .»

«- C'est aussi ce que tu m'avais dis pour Alec ...»

Gillian soupira en voyant que la conversation prenait une nouvelle fois une mauvaise tournure puis déclara :

«- Bon je vais te laisser , je vais être en retard . Rentre chez toi Cal et prend un taxi ok ?»

«- Ouiii Maman ...»

«- Tu es impossible .»

«- C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes !»

Suite à cette réplique leur regard s'encrèrent et c'est un peu gêné que la jeune femme rompit l'échange . Cal en fit de même quand soudainement une marque légèrement rougeâtre sur le poignet de son amie marqua son attention .

«- Tu t'es fais mal dernièrement ?»

«- Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?»

Répondre une question par une question n'était jamais bon signe songea Lightman .

«- Ton poignet , il est rouge .»

«- Oh... ça ! C'est rien !» Déclara t-elle en emprisonnant son poignet rougeâtre de son autre main . «Je me le suis brûlé en cuisinant ! Tu sais comme je peux être vraiment maladroite parfois !»

Cal lui fit un petit sourire en coin pour toute réponse .

«- Bon bien je te souhaite une bonne soirée Cal !»

Elle fit volte face à son collègue et disparu de son champs de vision . Se retrouvant tout seul l'expert en mensonge souffla :

«- Bonne soirée Honey ...»

Il se leva ensuite d'un bond mais regretta dans la seconde son action . Il sentit un léger étourdissement envahir son corps , cela était sûrement du à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité . Il se cramponna à son bureau pour attendre que l'effet indésirable s'estompe puis sous le conseille avisé de son amie il appela un taxi pour que celui-ci le ramène chez lui .

Durant le trajet il ne cessa de penser à cet agent qui avait réussit à mettre le grappin sur Gillian . Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle en était arrivée à sortir avec un homme pareil . Il pouvait encore comprendre le fait qu'elle puisse sortir avec quelqu'un comme Burns , il pratiquait le même métier qu'elle , il aimait les enfants , il était cultivé ... Mais un Agent du F.B.I ! Non vraiment , il ne comprenait pas ce choix . Il devait vraiment être "gentil" pour que le couple soit ensemble depuis un mois .

Il avait déjà fait la rencontre du jeune homme il y a quelques jours de cela et franchement ... il n'aurait jamais voulu que cela se produise !Sur son physique il n'avait rien à redire , il était grand , brun , sourire ultra-White , bien habillé costume cravate oblige au vu de son travail . À première vu il était charmeur , gentleman et possédait de l'humour . Cal ne savait dire quoi , mais tout se que cet homme dégageait sonnait faux ...

Il ne portait déjà pas les membres du F.B.I dans son cœur mais alors lui ! Non pas parce qu'il sortait avec Gillian mais ... Si en fait c'était l'une des principales raison de son dédain envers cet homme mais pas la seul ... Le jour où il avait eu "la joie de faire sa connaissance" en reprenant les paroles de Gillian , il avait remarqué une certaine animosité sur son visage ainsi qu'un sourire crispé . Cela avait alerté l'expert en langage corporel qui se souvenait d'avoir déjà vu ses expressions auparavant mais il ne se rappelait plus dans quel contexte exactement...

Il ne pût réfléchir plus longtemps que le chauffeur était déjà arrivé à destination . Cal paya l'homme puis rentra chez lui pour s'écrouler épuisé tout habillé sur son lit .

_** À suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2 : À la recherche de réponse

**Lightman5 : **Bonjour à vous fan fou furieux ou pas d'ailleurs ... ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Vous aimez Cal ? Loker ? Le téléphone ? Vous ne comprenez rien de ce que je raconte ? c'est normal ! Lisez et vous verrez XD

* * *

**Voix off Gibbs : Chapitre 2 : À la recherche de réponse . ( Musique : Discombobulate - Hanz Zimmer )**

Les heures défilèrent et les étoiles laissèrent enfin place au soleil .

Cal dormait toujours paisiblement quand un bruit désagréable vint le réveiller . Il reconnu la sonnerie intempestif de son téléphone , les yeux toujours clos il tapota de sa main sur le matelas de son lit . Puis au bout de quelques secondes il trouva l'indésirable . Il ouvrit ensuite un œil pour voir le nom de son correspondant et lorsque qu'il reconnu celui-ci un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche . Il accepta l'appel , referma ses yeux puis plaça son téléphone au creux de son oreille alors qu'il se trouvait toujours allongé .

«- Loker si vous voulez vous retrouvez au chômage vous êtes sur la bonne voie ...»

«- Heu je crois que c'est pas trop le moment pour me mettre sur la sélecte , je suis un peu juste côté argent et le propriétaire de mon appart ' gueule sur moi pour que je lui paye le loyer en retard et ...»

«- Loker ! Venez en au fait !» S'énerva Cal . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec son honnêteté radical parfois !

«- Hum moui ! En fait vu qu'il est 11H passé , moi et Ria on commençait à s'inquiéter ...»

«- Alors vous vous êtes dis pourquoi pas l'appeler et le réveiller , on verra s'il est toujours vivant !»

«- En gros ... C'est ça !»

«- Rhaaa Loker , j'vous jure que parfois je me retiens de ne pas foutre mon poing sur votre visage !»

«- De là où vous êtes ça risque d'être plutôt difficile .»

«- Loker ! Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez réveillé juste pour savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas encore allé au bureau tout de même ?!»

«- Bah en fait ... si . Vu que Gillian n'est pas encore arrivée elle aussi , je me suis dis que vous étiez peut-être sur une affaire ensemble , je ne pensais pas ...»

Rassemblant tout son esprit encore embrumé par son réveille brutal , Cal se rehaussa d'un seul coup dans son lit puis coupa la parole à Loker .

«- Attendez une minute ! Gillian n'est pas encore au bureau ?!»

«- Ben non ... On pensait qu'elle était avec vous .»

«- C'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard ...» Déclara Lightman pour lui même .

«- Où peut-être qu'elle a décidé de faire une grasse mâtiné avec l'agent Scott !»

«- Loker ?»

«- Oui ?»

«- La ferme !»*****

Suite au dernier mot Cal raccrocha rageusement son téléphone puis se leva de son lit pour commencer à se préparer . Il se doucha , s'habilla , bu un thé en vitesse (So British XD !) puis appela un taxi pour l'amener à son lieu de travail . Puisqu'hier il avait du laisser son véhicule au boulot ne pouvant pas conduire au vu de l'alcool qu'il avait bu .

Enfin arrivé , il entra dans ses bureaux quand il fut interpellé par Anna sa réceptionniste .

«- Docteur Lightman !»

L'homme en question s'approcha du bureau de la jeune femme pour mieux lui parler .

«- Voici le dossier Lewis que vous m'avez demandé !»

«- Merci .» Cal prit le dossier entre ses mains puis il commença à partir quand il se retourna subitement pour poser une question qui le taraudait depuis le coup de fil de Loker.

«-Anna ?»

«- Oui monsieur ?»

«- Vous savez où se trouve le Docteur Foster ?»

«- Non désolée monsieur ... Je ne l'ai pas encore vu arriver si c'est cela que vous vouliez savoir .»

Cal marqua un temps de pause puis répondit sur un ton neutre :

«-Bien merci Anna .»

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme acquiesça puis replongea dans son travail .

L'expert en mensonge rentra dans son bureau , posa le dossier qu'il tenait sans ses mains à côté de son ordinateur , puis s'installa à celui-ci pour commencer à travailler .

Mais au bout de quelques minutes il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien , toute sa concentration était meublée sur le questionnement de la non-présence de son amie sur son lieu de travail . Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche intérieur de sa veste puis entra dans ses contactes à la recherche du nom de sa collègue . Celui-ci trouvé , il appuya sur nom de la jeune femme , puis positionna l'appareil au creux de son oreille . Il attendit que le bip sonore laisse place au son de la voix de Gillian mais au bout de quelques secondes il se remplaça malheureusement par la voix du répondeur . Cal raccrocha dépité , puis tapota son téléphone sur son autre main tout en pinçant ses lèvres . Deux minutes plus tard il se trouvait debout marchant à grand pas jusqu'au bureau de sa collègue absente .

Ce n'était pas du genre de Gillian à ne pas répondre au téléphone où à venir en retard au travail . Surtout que ces derniers temps la jeune femme paraissait distante avec lui , ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout . Et c'est inquiet par ce comportement qu'il commença à fouiller dans son bureau . La première chose qu'il fouilla fut la surface plane de son bureau , celui-ci était impeccable et ordonné malgré la tonne de dossier qui s'accumulaient de jour en jour au contraire du sien qui était synonyme de chambre d'enfant... Ne voyant rien d'anormal , il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de faire l'irréparable et de transgresser l'intimité de son amie en ouvrant les quelques tiroirs du dessous . À l'intérieur se trouvait quelques papiers , fournitures , photo ... ?

Cette-dernière attira son attention et la prit pour mieux la regarder . Il reconnu immédiatement le cliché et un long sourire se dessina sur son visage . La photo était noir et blanche, Cal s'y trouvait dessus collé contre le corps de Gillian , sa tête posée à hauteur du ventre de la jeune femme . Tout deux affichaient un fin sourire face à l'objectif . La photo avait été prise par sa fille dans la rue quelques jours avant Thanksgiving alors qu'ils passaient tout les trois une superbe journée .

Son cœur se serra à la remémoration de ce simple souvenir ... Il se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés , tout était si ... Simple ! Pourquoi depuis ces derniers jours mettait-elle de plus en plus de distance entre eux , qu'avait-il fait ou que n'avait-il pas fait ?

Alors qu'il fixait encore la photo , une voix s'éleva dans la pièce se qui le fit sursauté .

«- Docteur Lightman ? Que faites vous dans le bureau de Gillian ?»

«- Ria ?!» S'exclama Cal en reconnaissant la jeune femme devant l'encadrement de la porte . «Vous ne pouvez pas frappez comme tout le monde avant d'entrer !»

«- Elle était ouverte et je ne pensais pas y voir quelqu'un . Alors que faites vous dans son bureau ?» Questionna la jeune femme brune curieuse par la présence de son patron dans ce lieu .

« - Mêlez vous de vos affaire . Et puis c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question !»

«- Je venais déposer le compte rendu budgétaire de la réunion d'aujourd'hui ! Puisque Gillian n'était pas là , j'ai pensé qu'elle voudrait y jeter un œil puisque c'est elle qui s'occupe de cela normalement .»

«- Hmm moui ... Déposer le sur le bureau . Je lui en ferrais part quand elle reviendra .»

«- Bien .» Obtempéra Ria en déposant le dossier sur le bureau , quand elle remarqua la photo que son patron tenait entre ses mains .

«- Jolie photo !» Déclara la jeune femme avec un léger sourire .

Comme étant prit sur le fait , Cal rangea précipitamment le cliché là où il l'avait trouvé . Il ne répondit rien et Torres le regard rieur partit de la pièce laissant seul l'expert en mensonge .

Désormais seul , l'homme stoppa sa fouille du bureau pour se préoccuper d'un autre objet qui en avait toute son importance . Et c'est en bon Sherlock Holmes qu'il fouilla la poubelle de sa collègue . C'est sous une tonne de papier qu'il trouva deux mouchoirs couleur rouge , interpellé il les sortit pour mieux les observer et les rejeta dans l'instant quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de sang . Ces derniers étaient imbibés de façon importante du liquide rougeâtre ce qui fit agrandir les yeux de Cal de stupeur . À coté de cela se trouvait un bandage usagé . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de retourner à sa fouille qu'une voix bien connu l'interpella .

**À SUIVRE ...**

* * *

*****( Dédicace spécial aux Fans de Stargate :D )

* * *

Alyssia adler : Merci pour ta review , cela me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ( Etrange comme phrase m'enfin ... :D ) En espérant que la suite aussi te plaise :)

GCRessa66 : Que dire après autant de compliment :D : Thank you so much ! J'avoue que je comprends tout quand je lis en anglais mais quand j'écris bah je suis ... : Voilà voilà :D Mais voyons ! Il à l'air sympa ce Alexander , je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches :P

TorriGilly : Mais nooon ! Gillian ne mens jamais ! Voyooons ! Rhooo puisqu'elle te dis qu'elle s'est fait ça en cuisinant ! Et pour être plus précise elle s'est fait ça en faisant des oeufs brouillé ! Tout à fait ! c'est ça ! Des oeufs!


	3. Chapter 3 : Avoir plus d'explication

**Lightman5 : **Vous l'avez attendu et la voilà ! :D voici la suite ! Bon là il n'y a pas de quoi rire dans ce chapitre par contre ...

J'espère que vous apprécier l'histoire en tout cas !

* * *

**Voix off Bones : Chapitre 3 :Avoir plus d'explication** **( Musique : She is - The Fray )**

«- Cal ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ?»

Ce dernier releva immédiatement sa tête pour rencontrer le regard interrogateur de Gillian qui le fixait les bras croisés contre son corps .

«- Je ... J'étais ...» Le regard de Cal se déplaça dans la pièce quand d'un coup un objet retint son attention sur le bureau . «Je suis venu te déposer le compte rendu budgétaire ! Vu que tu n'y étais pas , je me suis dis que tu voudrais y jeter un coup d'œil !»

«- Ah , et bien je te remercie .»

Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait le droit au titre de pro du mensonge ! ( Petit chanceux va ! ) Il se félicita mentalement de l'avoir trouvé aussi rapidement puis regarda la jeune femme qui était entrain de se déplacer dans la pièce pour récupérer le dossier afin de le feuilleter .

«- Au fait , pourquoi tu n'y étais pas à la réunion de ce matin ?» Demanda innocemment Cal alors qu'il se positionna face à son amie .

«- Ma voiture est tombée en panne en plein milieu du trajet . J'ai pas eu le temps de venir au bureau .» Répondit la psychologue tout en regardant le document .

«- Hmm , tu aurais du me prévenir , je serais venu te chercher .»

«- Non c'était pas la peine , Alexander était chez moi , je l'ai appelé avec mon portable et il est venu m'aider .»

«- Ah . Pourtant je t'ai appelé il y a 1H de cela sur ton portable et tu m'as pas répondu ...»

«- J'ai pas dû entendre la sonnerie excuse moi .» Répliqua t-elle alors qu'elle reposa le dossier sur son bureau .

Lors de cette action , l'expert en mensonge pu remarquer un pansement collé sur son arcade sourcilière .

«- Comment tu t'ai fais ça ?!» Questionna son ami inquiet en pointant du doigt la blessure . «Tu ne l'avais pas hier ?!»

«- Oh ça !» Dit Gillian en touchant du bout des doigts le pansement . «C'est rien !» Affirma t-elle précipitamment .

«- Vraiment ? Et bien si c'est "rien" , tu peux bien dire comme tu t'es fais cela alors ?»

«- Je me suis fais ça en ... refermant le capot de ma voiture !»

«- En refermant le capot de ta voiture ?» Répéta Cal , alors qu'il s'était rapproché de son amie pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux , afin de percevoir une quelconque trace de mensonge sur son visage . Mais cela fut un échec car il ne pût rien discerner tant les liens qui les unissaient était fort .

«- Oui c'est ça .» Réaffirma Gillian en encrant son regard dans celui de son collègue .

Ce dernier déplaça son regard sur tout le visage de la jeune femme puis déclara :

«- Tu te rappels Gillian , plus de secret . »

À cette phrase chacun d'eux s'interrogèrent du regard et se rappelèrent du moment où cette promesse mutuel s'était faite dans le bureau de Cal . La jeune femme allait répondre quelque chose quand elle entendit trop petit coup frapper contre sa porte , se qui fit dévier son regard vers la personne qui les avaient interrompu .

«- Je dérange peut-être ?» S'exclama l'importun .

«- Non ! Pas du tout Loker entrer !»

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le bureau un papier à la main , se qui fit reculer Cal d'un pas , coupant ainsi la proximité entre lui et Gillian . Suite à ça l'expert en mensonge remarqua le soudain soulagement de celle-ci.

«- Anna m'a dit que vous étiez revenue , alors je suis venu vous dire que le rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'industrie Jackman à été avancé , il souhaiterait vous voir tout de suite.»

«- Bien , dites lui que je vais venir !»

«- Ok ! Oh et l'agent Scott à laisser un message à Anna , il souhaiterait savoir à quel heure vous serez là ce soir ?»

Le visage de la psychologue se fit brusquement plus dur mais elle ne laissa aucune autre émotion transparaître sur celui-ci .

«- Merci Loker vous pouvez partir .»

Eli regarda une dernière fois ses patrons puis sortit de la pièce , laissant une nouvelle fois seul les deux amis.

«- L'agent Scott appel au bureau maintenant ?!»

«- J'ai plus de batterie , j'ai oublié de recharger mon portable hier soir . Il a du se rendre compte que je ne répondais pas alors il a laissé un message à Anna voilà tout ...» Déblatéra Gillian d'une traite .

«- Mouais ...»

«- Bon je vais te laisser , j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attends .»

La jeune femme commença à s'en aller quand Cal la stoppa en l'appelant :

«- Gillian ?»

«- Oui ?»

L'homme voulu la questionner sur la raison du sang sur les mouchoirs et des bandages retrouvés dans sa poubelle . Mais il su pertinemment qu'elle trouverait toujours un moyen de contourner ses questions et qu'il n'aurait alors aucune réponse . Il attendit alors cinq seconde avant de finalement répondre :

«- Non rien ... À tout à l'heure .»

«- À tout à l'heure Cal .»

La jeune femme s'en alla et Lightman souffla de désespoir . Il décida ensuite de retourner à ses précédentes occupations en sachant qu'il ne trouverait plus rien d'intéressant à chercher dans son bureau. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il mît de côté son enquête sur son amie , il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas le fin mot de cette histoire ...

* * *

Les heures de travail défilèrent et Cal commença à ressentir de la fatigue . Il regarda la fenêtre de son bureau et vit que la nuit était tombée . Il songea dès lors que tout le monde devait être partit , il décida donc d'en faire de même . Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage , mît sa veste sur ses épaules , rassembla ses affaires et sortit de son bureau . Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du Lightman Group , il entendit le son d'une voix se répandre dans l'habitacle . Curieux , il décida de suivre celle-ci . Deux minutes plus tard il arriva devant le bureau de Gillian , elle se trouvait au téléphone et semblait dépasser par la conversation . Pour en savoir plus sur ce qui se tramait l'expert en langage corporel se plaqua contre le mur adjacent à la porte ouverte .

«- Oui je sais ... Alex , j'ten pris écoutes moi ... Mais non pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance . Si je ne suis pas encore rentrée c'est que j'avais beaucoup de travail au boulot ... Quoi ?! ... Arrêtes laisse Cal en dehors de ça ! Pour la centième fois , il n'y a rien entre nous ! On ... on est juste ami c'est tout !»

Non loin Cal observa la gestuelle de son amie et suite à la dernière phrase prononcée il cru remarqué une micro-expression de tristesse .

«- Bon de toute façon je vais rentrer ! ... Oui c'est ça .»

Gillian mît fin à la conversation téléphonique puis positionna ses deux mains sur son bureau tout en fermant ses yeux . Elle semblait totalement épuisée .

«- Dur journée ?» S'exclama Cal alors qu'il décida de se montrer .

La jeune femme rouvrit ses yeux pour regarder son collègue qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil face à elle puis déclara :

«- On peut dire ça ...»

«- L'agent Scott n'a pas l'air trop content .»

«- Il voulait que je sois à la maison plus tôt , mais vu le travail en retard que j'ai à faire ...»

«- Tu as pu recharger ton portable ?» Questionna t-il alors qu'il l'avait vu discuter avec l'objet en question .

«- Hum ! Oui ! J'avais un chargeur de secours au bureau .»

«- Tu es très préventive dis moi !» Répliqua t-il en posant son coude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil afin d'y poser sa tête dans le creux de sa main .

«- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit , sinon la société aurait déjà coulée !» Affirma t-elle en rassemblant ses affaires .

Cal émit un léger rire suite à la répartie de son amie puis demanda :

«- Ça va vous d'eux ?

«- Oui !» Répondit-elle presque trop rapidement . «Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?»

«- Non pour rien , parfois il peut y avoir des problèmes dans les couples ...»

«- Et bien tu te trompes tout va bien entre Alex et moi . Et puis je te signal que même si c'était le cas , tu ne dois pas interférer dans ma vie privé Cal .»

«- Ah oui c'est vrai "la limite" ...» Marmonna t-il pour lui même . «Mais en tant qu'ami je voulais savoir si tout allait bien .»

«- Et bien je te l'ai dis , tout va bien !»

«- Super alors ! Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !» S'exclama t-il en se levant d'un bond .

Gillian comprit que son ami avait employé un ton ironique mais elle ne le releva pas .

«- On se voit demain alors !» Déclara la jeune femme .

«- Yep !»

Cal s'approcha de Gillian et voulu l'embrasser comme à son habitude à presque la commissure de ses lèvres mais celle-ci plus rapide lui présenta sa joue droite .

Légèrement déçu l'homme l'embrassa tout de même puis lui répondit :

«- Tu me cache quelque chose Gill et crois moi que je vais le découvrir tôt ou tard .»

C'est sur cette phrase que Cal partit laissant une Gillian interdite .

_** À SUIVRE ...**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Tel père telle Fille

**Lightman5 : **Durant la nuit j'ai entendu le mot suite ! Ne serait-ce pas vous par hasard ? OO' Hmm ... ça doit être mon chien ! oui c'est ça je ne vois que ça !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tel père telle fille : ( Musique : How Bad We need each other - Marc Scibilia )**

De retour chez lui Lightman sentit comme une odeur de poulet . Et lorsqu'il rentra dans son salon il y vit sa fille un casque audio sur ses oreilles tout en faisant ses devoirs sur le canapé . Cal s'approcha d'Emily lui enleva son casque , puis s'écroula sur son canapé à ses côtés .

«- Hey !» Protesta l'adolescente .

«- Tu devais pas être chez ta mère toi ?»

«- Si mais Roger et elle n'arrête pas de se disputer , donc pour étudier c'est pas génial ...» Dit-elle en posant son classeur sur la table basse .

« Connaissant ta mère ça va pas durer ...»

«- Mouais possible ...» La jeune fille regarda son père et vit des traits de fatigues présent sur son visage ainsi qu'un regard perdu . « Ça va papa ?» Questionna Emily inquiète .

«- Oui mon cœur , pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?» Répliqua le paternelle en ramenant sa fille contre lui pour lui offrir un baiser dans ses cheveux .

«- Tu semble fatigué et ...»

«- Et ...?»

«- Triste .» Finit-elle par dire en levant sa tête pour rencontrer le regard surpris de son père.

«- J'ai eu une journée assez épuisante au boulot .»

«- Je pense qu'il y a une autre raison .»

L'adolescente ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes tout en observant son père puis déclara soudainement :

«- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu comme ça ... C'était pour une histoire avec Gillian .»

L'homme en question posa son coude contre l'accoudoir du canapé puis plaça sa main droite sur sa joue pour y placer son petit doigt dans sa bouche .

«- Je vois que tu es curieux de savoir ce que j'avance !»

«- Toi , tu as lu mon livre !»

«- Il le faut bien ! Imagine que je vois que tu m'as cité comme exemple à l'intérieur !

Enfin bref là n'est pas le problème ... Dis moi plutôt ce qui se passe avec Gillian .»

«- Rien , ne t'inquiètes pas .»

«- Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais parler de ce que tu ressens ?! Ça te ferrais tellement du bien ! Et à moi aussi par la même occasion ... Je sais parfaitement que si tu es malheureux comme ça c'est en rapport avec Gillian.»

«- ...»

«- Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tant pis je vais le découvrir moi même ! Tu t'es disputé avec elle ?»

Cal ne répondit rien une nouvelle fois , mais sa jambe changea de position pour se mettre en équerre et la collé contre la table basse comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle agression .

«- Donc c'est ça , et qu'elle en était la raison de cette dispute ?»

«- ... »

«- Tu es pas possible !»

«- On me l'a déjà dis.»

«- C'est à cause d'une affaire ?»

Toujours aucune réaction de la part de son interlocuteur .

«- Du budget ? Tu as encore tout dépensé et Gillian t'as une nouvelle fois réprimandé !»

«- ... »

«- Non ? Bon bah c'est à cause de maman !»

Cal fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension ne voyant pas où sa fille voulait en venir .

«- Gillian et maman ne s'apprécie pas tellement si tu le savais pas ! Il y a toujours eu une espèce de compétition et de rivalité autour de toi . Maman c'est plus par jeu et Gillian par jalou...»

«- Ok ! Ok ! Je vais te le dire.»

La jeune fille heureuse de sa victoire arbora un immense sourire .

«- Tu es une vraie manipulatrice hein ?!»

«- C'est génétique !» S'exclama t-elle tout sourire .

«- Mouais ... Et bah arrêtes de sourire comme ça sinon je t'interdis de prendre la voiture pour sortir samedi avec ce Marc dont tu me rabats les oreilles depuis plusieurs jours.»

«- Papa !» S'offusqua Emily .

«- Ok j'arrête ... Bon si moi et Gillian somme en froid en ce moment , c'est parce que son nouvel petit ami Alexander ...»

«- Quoi ?! Gillian à un nouveau petit ami ! Et depuis la conversation qu'on avait eu il y a un mois , tu n'as rien tenté avec elle ?!» S'injuria t-elle .

«- Tu me laisse finir ?»

La jeune fille en question se tu mais croisa ses bras contre son corps tout en levant les yeux au ciel . Son père était vraiment un cas désespéré songea t-elle .

«- Donc comme je le disais , Alexander son nouveau petit ami est un agent du F.B.I ...»

«- Pfff un agent du F.B.I ... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ...»

Cal ria intérieurement des propos de sa fille , elle lui ressemblait tellement .

«- Eeeet je trouve leur relation assez étrange .»

«- Que veux tu dire par étrange ?»

«- Ils se disputent souvent par téléphone ou autrement .»

«- Toi et maman aussi vous le faisiez et même encore aujourd'hui !»

«- C'est pas pareil , et puis ce mec ne m'inspire pas confiance .»

«- Comme tout les autres petits amis de Gillian ...»

«- Em' !» Réprimanda son père n'aimant pas sa réflexion .

«- Quoi ?! C'est vrai , ne dis pas le contraire ! Tu n'as pas aimé Alec !»

«- C'était un drogué et un menteur !»

«- Burns !»

«- C'était même pas son vrai nom !»

«- Michael !»

«- Il était narcissique et il faisait du marché noir !»

«- Richard !»

«- Il était marié !»

«- Jack !»

«- Il m'était du citron dans tout ses plats !»

Emily stupéfait par la dernière réponse haussa ses sourcils et déplia ses bras de chaque côté de son corps , signe que son père avait perdu la tête .

«- Gillian est allergique au citron !»

«- Donc si on résume bien la seule personne qui la connaitrait parfaitement et qui lui conviendrait ça serait to...»

«- Elle devient aussi de plus distante avec moi !» Le coupa t-elle ne voulant pas entendre le dernier mot .

«- C'est normal si elle a quelqu'un . Tu sais quand on a une vie privé on a souvent moins de temps à consacrer à ses amis ou à sa famille , surtout si la relation est récente .»

«- Oprah ?»

«- En partie , ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'elle a besoin de temps avant de se confier à toi sur sa relation . Et vu ta jalousie possessive et la sur-protection dont tu fais preuve envers les personnes que tu aimes je la comprend parfaitement ...»

«- Bon je commence à avoir faim !» Déclara Cal en se levant du canapé , pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine afin de couper court à la conversation qui devenait trop personnel à son goût . « J'ai sentis du poulet en rentrant , allons voir si ce que tu as préparé est bon ou si au contraire tu as irrité du côté culinaire de ta mère !»

«- Tu sais qu'une digression est signe d'un malaise dans une situation qu'on souhaiterait éviter !» S'écria la jeune fille du salon .

«- Tu es sûr de vouloir la voiture pour sortir samedi ?!» Répliqua son père de là où il se trouvait.

Emily soupira de désespoir puis commença à ranger ses affaires de cours afin de rejoindre son père pour aller manger .

_**À suivre ...**_ _Le prochain chapitre promet d'être ... très intéressant dirons nous hahaha_


	5. Chapter 5 : Une découverte inquiétante

**Lightman5 : **Dans ce chapitre voilà ce que vous pourrez vous dire :D : Non ! Hmmm... ! Mais plus vite , non mais pousse toi c'est moi qui va le faire sinon on va encore y être cette nuit ! Oh MON dieu ! sinff... Aaaaaaaah nooon ! La suite ! Lol

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une découverte inquiétante : ( Musique : The love the way you lie -Eminem & Rihanna )**

Le lendemain Cal s'était levé assez tôt et il semblait toujours aussi usé . Il se prépara comme à son habitude puis remarqua que sa fille ne s'était pas encore réveillée . En bon père il lui prépara un petit-déjeuné puis il s'en alla une heure plus tard pour se rendre à son lieu de travail . Au bout de quelques minutes il parvint enfin à ses bureaux . À l'intérieur de ceux-ci se trouvait déjà beaucoup d'employés au travail dont certains d'entre eux saluèrent leur patron qui passait dans les couloirs . Avant de son rendre dans son propre bureau , Cal décida d'aller dans celui dans son amie afin d'avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert . Il y avait longuement songé depuis hier soir lorsque son esprit torturé par tant de questions lui avait empêché de s'endormir .

Mais il fut déçu de ne pas avoir pu la trouvé automatiquement dans son bureau , il soupira puis se rendit en direction du labo d'analyse . Il y vit Ria et Loker ainsi que d'autre personne et s'est exaspéré qu'il demanda :

«- Vous savez où se trouve le Docteur Foster?!»

«- Je ne l'ai pas encore vu !» Lui répondit Torres . «Et toi Eli ?» Questionna La jeune femme brune en regardant son collègue assit sur un siège .

«- Non plus !» S'exclama t-il en pinçant ses lèvres .

Les autres personnes présentent dans la pièces ne répondirent rien mais secouèrent leur tête négativement . La colère de Cal augmenta et il se mît à fouiller tout l'établissement sans succès . Il sortit son portable et décida d'appeler son amie sur le sien mais il tomba comme hier sur son répondeur . Il tenta sa chance sur son téléphone fixe mais il eu le même résultat . Exacerber il alla voir Anna sa réceptionniste .

«- Anna ! Appeler le Docteur Foster je vous pris !»

Il voulait savoir si elle essayait simplement de l'éviter lui ou si elle filtrait tout les appels qu'elle recevait .

«- Sur son portable monsieur ?»

«- Commencer par le portable et si elle ne répond pas essayer le fixe .»

La réceptionniste composa le premier numéros mais elle n'eu aucune réponse . Cal commença alors à tapoter ses doigts d'impatience sur la table de la jeune femme . Celle-ci essaya avec le second numéros puis quelques secondes plus tard tomba sur le répondeur.

«- Désolé monsieur je tombe sur son répond...»

Elle n'eu même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'homme se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie .

«- Où allez vous monsieur ?!» S'écria Anna intriguée par son comportement .

«- Trouver des réponses !» Répliqua t-il sur le même ton .

Le cœur battant il prit sa voiture démarra en trombe pour se rendre chez son amie . C'était pas son genre d'arriver en retard deux jours de suite , ou de ne pas répondre au téléphone . Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient , elle ne manquait jamais aucun de ses appels . Plus les kilomètres se réduisaient entre lui et la maison de Gillian plus il sentait une boule se creuser dans son ventre . Comme si son instinct lui criait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave ...

Arrivé à destination il se gara au bord du trottoir puis sortit de son véhicule pour monter sur le perron de la maison . De là il commença à sonner afin que Gillian vienne lui ouvrir , les deux mains dans les poches il attendit quelques secondes , aucune réponse ne vint . Il retenti l'action mais il n'entendit aucun son pouvant l'alerter de la présence de la psychologue . N'abandonnant pas , Il décida d'y aller plus fort et commença à tambouriner contre la porte .

«- Gillian ! Ouvre moi s'il te plaît ! C'est Cal ! J'aimerais juste te parler !» Cria t-il pour se faire entendre .

Et comme toujours il n'obtint aucune réponse , il essaya d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais elle resta malheureusement fermée . Inquiet il se déplaça autour de la maison puis il se positionna soudainement face à une fenêtre pour y regarder de l'autre côté . La pièce était assez sombre et il ne distinguait pas grand chose à part des formes , pour mieux y voir il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête puis se colla contre la vitre . De cette position il pu y voir la cuisine de son amie , il fut surprit de constater que la pièce était totalement dévastée , comme si une tornade était passée par là .

De plus en plus inquiet par ce qu'il découvrait Cal décida d'ouvrir la seconde porte d'entrée qui se situait à l'arrière de la maison . Il appuya sur la poignée mais comme pour l'autre celle-ci resta obstinément close . Ne se posant pas plus de question , il prit de l'élan et fonça de toute ses forces contre la porte . Toujours fermée , il retenti l'expérience plusieurs fois quand soudainement l'objet céda et il se retrouva enfin à l'intérieur .

Il frotta de sa main son épaule devenu douloureuse puis il se mît à scander le nom de Gillian dans toute la maison . Et lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de quelques gouttes de sang au sol . Il y sortit aussi vite qu'il y était rentré n'apercevant aucune trace de la jeune femme . Il cria un peu plus fort le prénom de sa collègue puis il entendit un petit gémissement venant de l'étage . N'écoutant plus que lui il gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit toute les pièces à la recherche du son entendu précédemment au rez-de-chaussé .

Alors qu'il ouvrit une porte sur une pièce qui semblait être la chambre de Gillian , il entendit de nouveaux gémissement provenant de l'autre pièce en face . Il ouvrit celle-ci sans ménagement et c'est avec stupeur qu'il y découvrit son amie allongée sur le sol près de la baignoire , du sang coulant de sa bouche , un œil au beurre noir sur un de ses yeux ainsi que plusieurs autres ecchymoses marquant son corps . Cal se précipita à ses côtés et s'agenouilla au près d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras .

«- C'est pas vrai ...» Souffla Cal tétanisé par la situation . «Gillian ! Gillian ! Tu m'entends ?!» Répéta t-il pour que celle-ci refasse surface .

Cinq minutes plus tard les yeux de Gillian s'ouvrirent difficilement et y rencontrèrent le regard horrifié de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras .

«- Cal ...» Susurra t-elle ayant des difficultés à parler dû aux multiples blessures sur son corps.

«- Honey ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang Gill ?!»

«- Je ... J'étais entrain de ...» Mais elle s'arrêta bien vite dans ses explications se sentant bien trop épuisée et sentant des douleurs de tout part .

«- Ne parle plus Gill , économise tes forces je vais te faire sortir d'ici et t'amener à l'hôpital !»

«- Non ... Pas l'hôpital ... Cal ...»

«-Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?!»

«- Cal s'il te plaît ...»

Voyant le regard suppliant de sa meilleure amie Cal obtempéra à contre cœur .

«- Ok Gill , pas l'hôpital mais à une seule condition laisse moi regarder si tu n'as pas d'hémorragie interne .»

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence et l'homme déboutonna lentement la chemise ensanglanté de celle-ci . Enfin ouverte Cal avala sa salive lorsqu'il y vit plusieurs tâches violettes tatoué sa peau fine . Mais c'est avec un léger soulagement qu'il ne vit aucune trace d'hémorragie interne .

«- Ok ! Tu n'as pas d'hémorragie ! Je vais te ramener chez moi , et je vais te soigner là bas !»

La psychologue cramponna la chemise de son ami et lui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

«- Non ! Il viendra ... Il sait où tu es ...»

«- De quoi me parles tu ?!»

«- Emmène moi au Lightman Group ...»

«- Mais Gillian ... !»

«- Ne réfléchis pas , fais moi confiance ...»

La respiration saccadé Cal plongea son regard dans celui apeurée de la jeune femme puis dans un seul effort la souleva du sol de ses bras et déclara :

«- Allons au Lightman Group .»

L'expert en mensonge transporta la jeune femme jusqu'à sa voiture puis l'installa confortablement à l'arrière . Il se mît ensuite au volant et conduisit à vive allure jusqu'a leur lieu de travail . Plusieurs minutes plus tard Cal se gara enfin . Il ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture et prit une nouvelle fois Gillian dans ses bras pour la transporter ayant trop de difficulté pour marcher . Il donna un coup de coude dans la portière pour la fermer puis se précipita dans les locaux du Lightman Group.

Il marcha dans le long couloir principal sous les yeux interloqués des employés de l'entreprise .

Lorsqu'il passa devant Anna il déclara d'une voix froide et autoritaire ne laissant place à aucun questionnement :

«- Anna ! Trouvez moi des bandages et une solution alcoolique et apporter les moi dans mon bureau au plus vite !»

«- Heu oui mais qu'est-ce qui ...»

«- Faites ce que je vous dis ! Et que personne ne vienne nous déranger !»

La réceptionniste ne répondit rien mais s'exécuta dans l'instant . Toujours son fardeau dans ses bras Cal souffla des mots réconfortant dans le creux de l'oreille de Gillian.

«- Courage Honey on y est presque !»

L'homme ouvrit de son coude la porte de son bureau qu'il n'avait pas fermé en partant , puis la claqua de son pied . Il s'approcha du canapé qui se trouvait dans la pièce et il y déposa délicatement son amie dessus non sans un gémissement de douleur de celle-ci .

«- Désolé Gill ...»

«- J'ai froid ...»

«- Attends !» Cal enleva rapidement sa veste puis la plaça sur le corps meurtrie de la jeune femme . «Ça va mieux ?»

«- Un peu ...»

«- Anna va bientôt revenir avec tout ce qu'il faut pour te soigner ok ?»

«- Ok ...»

Cal s'accroupie près de Gillian et lui demanda inquiet tout en caressant ses cheveux :

«- Dis moi se qu'il s'est passé !»

«- Je ne peux pas ...»

«- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?»

«- Si je te le dis , il te tueras ...»

«- Il ne m'arrivera rien je te le promet , dis moi se qu'il s'est passé j'ten pris ...»

Ils durent arrêter leur conversation quand Anna frappa à la porte de son bureau , Cal se leva et ouvrit celle-ci . Il récupéra les objets qu'ils avait demandé remercia la réceptionniste et referma rapidement la porte .

Il revint au près de son amie et affirma d'un air désolé :

«- Je vais te soigner les blessures les plus importantes , ça risque de faire mal ...»

À côté d'eux se trouvait une petite table ronde où se trouvait une pile de papier avec un stylo . Cal le vit et prit ce dernier .

«- Je vais te mettre de la solution alcoolique pour désinfecter tes blessures ensuite je te mètrerais des bandages pour certaines . Je vais mettre ce stylo entre tes dents , tu le seras de toute tes forces si tu sens que la douleur devient trop forte . Si tu as besoin de serrer mon bras fais le ! Tu m'as bien compris ?»

Gillian hocha positivement la tête et Cal mît le stylo dans sa bouche .

«- Ok ... C'est partit ...»

L'homme imbiba un coton d'alcool puis commença à nettoyer les blessures sous les quelques cris de douleur de la jeune femme .

«- C'est bientôt finit Honey ...»

Quelques minutes plus tard Lightman termina le dernier bandages puis affirma :

«- C'est terminé ...»

Suite au dernier mot prononcé une larme commença à couler le long de la joue de Gillian .

«- Hey ! Ça va aller Gill , je suis là maintenant , tout ira bien , j'vais te protéger !»

«- Il reviendra Cal .» Pleura la jeune femme . «Il a dit qu'il me frapperait jusqu'à ce que je meurs , et que si je te prévenais il irait chez toi te tuer , toi et Em' ...»

«- Alex ?!» Demanda l'expert en mensonge d'un air dégouté songeant que ça ne pouvait être que lui .

Gillian ne répondit rien mais son visage parla pour elle même . Ayant la réponse à sa question les poings de Cal se serrèrent de colère .

«- Bon sang ...» Il se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce .

«- Cal ...»

Il s'arrêta subitement face à son bureau puis dans un excès de rage il fit valsé toutes les affaires s'y trouvant dessus et cria : «MERDE !»

«- Je suis désolée Cal ...»

«- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé ! C'est moi ! C'est moi qui aurait du te protéger !»

«- Tu ne le savais pas , je ne t'ai rien dis ...»

Cal hors de lui se retourna vers Gillian et s'écria :

«- Je l'ai vu !»

Il marqua une pause et reprit toujours en colère contre lui même :

«- Dès le moment où je l'ai vu ! J'ai su que ... J'ai su qu'il était faux ! J'ai vu ton visage quand tu parlais de lui ! C'était du dégoût et de la crainte ! Je n'ai pas pu le comprendre dans l'instant car nos liens sont tellement fort que ... Je n'arrive pas à lire en toi comme pour les autres ...»

«- Cal ...»

«- Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais ma meilleur amie , que c'était parce que tu étais la seule à me comprendre , la seule à ne pas me juger ... Mais en fait je me trompais ! Nos liens sont bien plus que de l'amitié sincère , ce n'est qu'un prétexte , un mensonge de plus entre nous pour nous voiler la face , la vérité c'est que je ...»

Alors que les deux protagonistes avaient leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre , un homme scandant le nom de Gillian se fit entendre dans les couloirs .

«- Scott !» Déclara Cal en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme .

Lightman marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la porte , il commença à l'ouvrit quand Gillian d'une voix suppliante lui dit :

«- N'y va pas Cal ! Reste ici ! Il va te tuer , il fait partit du F.B.I , il peut être armé !»

«- Ne bouges pas Gill je reviens vite !» Répondit-il d'une voix neutre en lui indiquant de sa main de rester sur le canapé .

«- Cal !» Protesta t-elle mais cela fut trop tard l'expert en mensonge avait déjà refermé la porte laissant une Gillian en pleure .

Le regard Haineux Cal se mît à chercher Alexander dans les couloirs du Lightman Group . Cela ne fut pas trop difficile pour lui car ce dernier criant il n'avait plus qu'à suivre le son de sa voix . Et c'est tel le petit Poucet que deux minutes plus tard 'il rencontra l'énergumène dans le couloirs principal .

«- Hey ! J'peux savoir pourquoi vous criez comme ça dans mes bureaux ! Il y a des gens qui bossent ici j'vous ferais dire !» Cria Cal pour faire arrêter les hurlements à répétitions de l'agent Scott .

«- Docteur Lightman ! Comme on se retrouve !»

«- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici Scott ?!»

«- Oh arrêtez ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là !»

«- Non ! Sinon je vous le demanderais pas !»

«- Très bien vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu , on va jouer ! Où est Gillian ?!»

«- Bonne question ! Personne ne l'a vu ce matin , elle n'est pas encore arrivée au travail et cela commence à m'inquiéter ...»

«- Vous mentez ! Je sais qu'elle est ici !»

«- Demander au personnel vous verrez que personne ne l'a vu ! Moi même je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir ! Elle doit peut-être être chez elle !»

«- C'est marrant que vous disiez ça ... Car en revenant de mes courses un voisin m'a dit qu'un homme vous ressemblant transportait dans ses bras ma petite amie et l'avait emmener dans sa voiture de collection ! Ça ne vous dis rien ?»

«- Laisser moi réfléchir ... Non vraiment ça me dis rien du tout !»

«- Oh attendez peut être que cela , ça va vous aidez !» Suite à cette réplique l'agent du F.B.I sortit son arme de service et la pointa sur Cal . «Je répète Où—est—Gillian ?!»

_**À SUIVRE ...**_ MUHAHAHA XD

* * *

TorriGilly : En espérant que tu as apprécié ce chapitre ^^

GCRessa66 : Merci pour ton commentaire :)) Et j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce chapitre , ainsi que les autre qui vont suivre :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Le Dilemme

**Lightman5 : **Vos commentaires me font très plaisir et me pousse à m'améliorer et à continuer . Je l'avoue que ça fais du bien de les lire surtout en ce moment **- -'**. En tout cas je vous remercie ! Et aussi ceux qui me suivent ^^

**Dans ce chapitre : Comment dire ... vous pourrez faire : Ah non ! Quoi ?! Aaaaaaaaah ! Nooooooon ! la suiiiiitttte !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le dilemme . ( Musique : In my veins - Andrew Belle ) **Si vous mettez vos écouteurs , et que vous lisez ce chapitre avec cette musique ! Hé ben ... gardez des mouchoirs à porter de main , Effet garantis ( j'ai testé sur quelqu'un XD ) !

_«- Oh attendez peut être que cela , ça va vous aidez !» Suite à cette réplique l'agent du F.B.I sortit son arme de service et la pointa sur Cal . «Je répète Où—est—Gillian ?!»_

À la simple vu du pistolet Cal positionna ses deux mains en avant comme pour se protéger d'une future agression . Des personnes ayant vu l'action commencèrent à crier et à bouger dans tout les sens .

«- LA FERME !» Cria Alexander en tirant en l'air , ce qui arrêta tout mouvement autour de lui .

Le silence revenu l'agresseur re-positionna l'arme sur l'expert en mensonge et enleva une nouvelle fois le crans de sécurité .

«- Alors ?! Vous répondez ou je vous tire une balle dans la tête !»

«- C'est marrant mais avoir une arme pointée sur moi m'aide pas du tout à réfléchir !»

«- Ne jouer pas les plus malin avec moi Lightman ! Et si vous continuez croyez moi que vous ne reverrez plus votre cher petite fille !»

La mâchoire de Cal se contracta et regarda haineusement son interlocuteur .

«- Emily c'est ça ? Gillian m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle ... Intelligente , fonceuse , adorable , ayant tout le caractère de son père et très belle à se qu'il parait ...»

La colère le ravageant , Cal avança le poing serré d'un pas vers l'homme qui se tenait face à lui tout en déclarant :

«- Vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveux de ma fille espèce de salopard !»

«- Oh la ! Tutuututu !» S'exclama Scott en poussant l'homme en arrière à l'aide de son arme . «Vous oubliez très vite qui a une arme et qui n'en a pas !»

«- Pourquoi ?!»

«- Pourquoi quoi ?»

«- Pourquoi l'avoir frappé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?!»

«- Mais ... rien !»

«- Il y a toujours une raison à ces gestes ! Qu'elle était la votre ?!»

«- Qui vous dis que j'en ai une !»

«- Un manque de supériorité ? Vous vous êtes dis , je vais lui montrer qui est l'homme et qui dirige dans la maison c'est ça ?»

«- Taisez vous !»

«- Hmm ça m'a l'air plus profond que ça ... Je dirais une sorte de mimétisme , vous puez l'alcool à deux mètres , ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre première cuite ...»

«- Arrêtez toute suite !»

«- Vous me faites pensez à un gamin qui doit se protéger coûte que coûte à l'aide d'un substitut , dont votre arme dans le cas présent . Je vois que votre nez à été refait , on a du vous le casser étant petit . Papa peut être ?»

«-...» Les sourcils d'Alexander froncèrent au possible et son regard devint de plus en plus sombre .

«- Non c'est bien plus que ça je le vois bien ... Vous frappez les femmes , vous voulez qu'elles souffrent autant que vous avez souffert ...»

«- Gillian !» Cria Scott pour la faire venir sachant qu'elle ne devais pas se trouver loin .

«- Vous avez choisis Gillian dès le départ car vous saviez qu'elle était fragile et qu'elle ne dirait rien ...»

«- Gillian ! Je sais que tu es là ! Montre toi !»

«- Elle a toujours dégagé une image maternelle ...»

Les yeux de Alexander se délitèrent et ses narines s'agrandirent .

«- GILLIAN ! JE VAIS COMPTER JUSQU'À TROIS ET SI TU NE VIENS PAS JE TUERAIS TON PETIT AMI !

«- Vous l'avez frappé pour vous défouler , je pense que la personne qui vous battait buvait elle aussi ...»

«- UN !»

«- Vous la haïssiez car elle vous a prit une partie de vous même ...»

«- DEUX !»

«- Elle ne vous a pas donné l'amour qu'un enfant avait besoin , vous deviez vous débrouillez seul ... C'était votre mère n'est-ce pas ?!»

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur le visage de l'agent du F.B.I et il positionna l'arme sur le crâne de Lightman .

«- Tro... !»

«- ARRÊTES !» Hurla la voix d'une jeune femme se tenant les côtes derrière Cal .

Reconnaissant la voix de Gillian , Lightman baissa sa tête de dépit . Alexander le sourire triomphant n'appuya pas sur la détente mais garda toujours en joue l'expert en langage corporel .

«- Aaah ! Gillian ! Si j'avais su qu'il te fallait si peu pour te faire venir j'aurais fais ça depuis longtemps !»

«- Laisses le partir Alex ! C'est pas lui que tu veux c'est moi !»

«- Gillian , pourquoi es tu venu ?! Je t'ai dis de rester la bas !» Proclama Cal sur un ton dur , tout en tournant légèrement sa tête sur le côté .

«- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser te faire tuer !»

«- Je peux te dire la même chose !»

«- LA FERME ! Le prochain qui parle je lui explose la tête ! J'ai bien vu votre petit manège à tout les deux !»

«- De quoi vous voulez parler ?!» Demanda Cal intrigué et voulant gagner du temps . Puisqu'il savait très bien que son équipe avait dû appeler la police pour que celle-ci puisse intervenir .

«- Faites pas l'innocent ! Vous voyez très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tout les deux vous êtes ensemble !» Hurla l'agent en faisant un va et vient avec son arme entre Cal et Gillian .

«- Vous délirez mon pauvre vieux !»

«- Cal et moi on est juste ami Alex !»

«- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Je sais que vous l'avez baisé !»

«- Quel langage châtier ! Et bien je suis au regret de vous dire que nous n'avons jamais coucher ensemble !»

«- Vous mentez encore ! J'ai bien vu vos petit regard , vos sourires , vos petits gestes attentionnés ... Pas besoin de sortir d'Harvard pour comprendre que vous vous aimez !»

«- Si vous le dites .»

«- Ne le niez pas Lightman ! Ayez au moins le cran de le dire !»

«- ... »

«- Vous êtes pathétique ! Gillian approches ou je le bute !»

Chancelante la jeune femme se mît au côté de son ami qui était toujours entrain de fixer leur agresseur d'un œil mauvais .

«- Maintenant on va voir si vous allez continuez de faire le malin !»

Et dans un geste rapide Alex tira Gillan de force contre lui et pointa son arme contre la tempe de la psychologue . Voyant cela toujours les mains en l'air Cal sentit son cœur battre à vive allure .

«- Dites le ou je la tue !»

«- Lui dire quoi bon sang ?!»

«- Que vous l'aimez !»

«- ...»

«- Dites le , je veux l'entendre de votre bouche !»

«- Cela vous mènerais à quoi de savoir ça ?!»

«- Dès que vous l'avouerez je vous tuerais , et là elle sentira la souffrance , celle de ne jamais avoir pu vivre avec la personne qu'on aime comme on l'aurait voulu .»

«- Pourquoi ?!»

«- Elle est comme toute ces autre femme qui vous jette après s'être servit de vous ! Elle vous utilise puis un jour elle vous traite comme un chien ! ELLE DOIT PAYER !»

«- ELLE N'EST PAS VÔTRE MÈRE ! ELLE NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT !»

«- DITES LE !»

«- ...» L'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien mais plongea son regard de désolation dans celui de la jeune femme . Des larmes de cette dernière commençaient à perler sur son doux visage .

S'il ne disait rien c'est elle qui mourrait , et s'il l'affirmait c'était lui qui mourrait . Gillian commençait à lui faire un signe négatif de la tête en mimant de sa bouche le prénom de sa fille . Emily ... Cal ferma ses yeux une demi seconde puis les rouvrît afin d'encrer à nouveau son regard dans celui de Gillian .

«- Dit à Emily que je l'aime ...»

«- Non ! Cal ! Ne fait pas ça !»

«- DITES LE ! 1 ! 2 !»

«- OK ARRÊTEZ JE VAIS LE DIRE !» Il se tu durant cinq secondes puis déclara lentement en regardant sa meilleure amie . «Je ... je t'aime Gillian ...»

«- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre !»

Dans un sourire mauvais Alexander pointa le revoler sur Cal et souffla d'un ton glacial au creux de l'oreille de Gillian :

«- Dis adieu à l'homme que tu aimes Gillian ...»

«- Non j'ten supplie Alex ne fais pas ça !» Sanglota la jeune femme en se débattant dans ses bras puissant . «CAAAL !»

«- J'suis désolé Honey ...»

Et comme voyant la mort en face il ne quitta pas des yeux le regard de Gillian . Il souhaitait que la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir c'était les yeux de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux . Le temps paru s'écouler lentement comme une vidéo mise au ralentit , et lorsqu'il entendit l'homme appuyer sur la détente il sentit sa dernière heure arriver .

Il entendit ensuite un coup de feu , surpris il ferma automatiquement ses yeux et à partir de là tout se passa très vite . Gillian criant son nom , des pas , encore des cris , le noir ...

_**À SUIVRE ... **_Normalement c'est là où vous faites : Noooooooooonn! La suuiiiiiiite ! :D

* * *

TorriGilly : Alors cette suite que tu as réclamé , comment l'as tu trouvé ? XD Et oui je suis sadique Niah niah niah ! lol

Nimara : Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère vraiment que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et les suivants ! :D

J'avoue que j'écris énormément au feeling , parfois je ne sais pas moi même se qu'il va se passer lol Donc je peux douter sur ce que j'écris mais si vous aimez et bien je vais essayer de continuer sur cette ligne directrice ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7 : Pouvoir Respirer

**Lightman5 : Avant dernier chapitre ****snifff...**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Pouvoir Respirer ( Musique : Breathe Me - Sia ) **

C'était une sensation étrange que la mort songea Cal , il ne sentait aucune douleur . Même si la mort pouvait être rapide il devait bien ressentir quelque chose non? Au moins l'effet de la balle transperçant son corps ou la perte importante de sang par exemple ?!

Mais il ne ressentît rien de tout cela , seul le noir et les cris persistaient autour de lui . Les cris ? Mais comment pouvait-il encore entendre des cris ?! Il devait être mort depuis le temps . Dans une sorte d'instinct , il ouvrit ses yeux et c'est stupéfait qu'il ne vit plus Alexander en face de lui .

«- Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?»

«- F.B.I , vous êtes en état d'arrestation ...» Déclara une jeune femme entrain de menotter un homme au sol.

Complètement perdu Cal regarda tout autour de lui et vit plusieurs agents du F.B.I qui étaient entrain de bouger dans tout les sens . C'était ça le paradis ? Se demanda t-il interloqué par ce qu'il se passait . Si c'était le cas et bien pour lui cela ressemblait plutôt à l'enfer !

«- Lightman !» Cria un homme noir au loin.

Le désigné plissa ses yeux et reconnu immédiatement la personne qui l'avait interpelé.

«- Reynolds ?!»

L'agent s'approcha de l'expert en mensonge tout en rangeant son arme de service à son ceinturon.

«- On est arrivé à temps dites moi ! Encore quelques secondes et vous y passez ! On dirait que jouer avec la mort vous amuse .»

«- Mais j'ai entendu un coup de feu !»

«- J'ai tiré sur son bras , j'ai vu qu'il allait tirer alors j'ai pas cherché à comprendre plus longtemps ...»

«- J'ai crus que j'étais mort ...»

«- Vous mort ?! Vous rigolez j'espère ! On a encore besoin de vous pour coffrez des malades comme lui ! Je vous conseille quand même d'aller à l'hôpital pour faire des examens ! Bon je vous laisse , c'est pas tout ça mais on doit emmener ce fou furieux* en prison !» ( *croyez moi ou non mais j'ai même pas fais exprès XD )

À la dernière phrase Cal remarqua enfin que l'homme qui était entrain d'être menotté n'était autre que l'agent Scott.

«- Où est Gillian ?» Demanda l'expert en langage corporel un peu perdu.

«- Bah devant vous ! Vous commencer à vieillir mon pauvre vieux ! Votre vue commence à fortement baisser !»

Le regard de Lightman dériva lentement et il y vit effectivement son amie face à lui des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues . La jeune femme semblait comme paralysée , comme si elle même ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de se passer . Leurs regard s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre et chacun d'eux passèrent tout leur non dit si longtemps réprimé par ce simple échange . Et comme pour s'assurer que tout cela était bien réelle , ils se jetèrent dans leurs bras au même instant . Cal serra fortement Gillian contre lui tout en faisant attention à ses blessures . Quant à cette dernière elle s'agrippa désespérément à son coup trop apeurée d'avoir pu le perdre à jamais .

«- Cal ...» Pleura t-elle dans son coup.

«- Chuuut ça va aller Honey , je suis là ...»Tenta t-il de la calmer en frottant lentement son dos de sa main .«- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu ...»

«- Moi aussi ...»

La jeune femme se détacha quelque peu de son ami puis colla son front contre le sien.

«- Ne refais plus jamais ça Cal ... Promets moi de ne plus te mettre en danger comme ça ...»

«- Si c'était à refaire ... Je referais la même chose sans hésitation .»

Surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire Gillian posa ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de Cal puis le regarda de manière interrogative.

«- Tu ne peux pas m'arrêter de te dire de te protéger , je le ferrais toujours et quoiqu'il m'en coûte ...»

«- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi .»

«- Et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi !»

«- Alors que fait-on ? Nous sommes dans une impasse .»

«- Protégeons nous mutuellement .»

La jeune femme lui offrit un léger sourire et Cal l'embrassa tendrement sur une de ces joues .»

«- J'temmènes à l'hôpital , je veux qu'on t'examine et qu'on soigne correctement tes blessures.

La concerné acquiesça silencieusement et l'expert en mensonge passa un bras au tour de la taille de son amie pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur . Mais alors qu'il marchait celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement à mi-parcours quand il passa devant Alexander.

«- Cal ?» Questionna la psychologue ne comprenant pas son arrêt brutal.

«- Attends moi là deux minutes .»

L'homme se détacha de la jeune femme puis se plaça face à l'agent Scott . Ce dernier était désormais debout et menotté tout en étant tenu par deux membres du F.B.I . Cal l'observa d'abord silencieusement quand tout d'un coup sans prévenir il frappa de son poing la mâchoire du type. De cette action , du sang commença à perler de la bouche d'Alexander.

«- Ça c'est pour Gillian !»

Et toujours sans prévenir , Lightman frappa dans le ventre du psychopathe . Et sous la force du coup celui-ci s'écroula au sol.

«- Ça c'est pour Emily !»

Et dans un dernier mouvement il donna un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes de l'agent qui cria de douleur.

«- Et ça ... C'est pour moi !»

Puis c'est enfin apaisé qu'il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Gillian sous les regards médusés des personnes se trouvant autour . Les deux amis sortirent du Lightman Group bras dessus bras dessous pour se rendre à la voiture de Cal afin de partir pour l'hôpital.

_**À SUIVRE ... **__Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier sniff..._

* * *

TorriGilly : Ah bah oui sinon c'est pas drôle XD

GCRessa66 : Merci pour ton commentaire ;) Lol oui je suis sadique ! Mais là avec ce chapitre ça va mieux hein ! XD


	8. Chapter 8 : La promesse

**Lightman5 :** Et ouiii sniff dernier chapitre ... :'( Ah non faut pas pleurer ! Bon bah :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La promesse : (Musique : You Are The one - Matt Hires )**

Arrivé à l'hôpital Cal demanda à une réceptionniste d'avoir des soins pour Gillian . Ceci fait un médecin lui demanda ensuite de patienter quelques instant , le temps qu'on puisse soigner la jeune femme et qu'on lui attribue une chambre afin de l'installer confortablement . Alors qu'il attendait patiemment sur les bancs d'un couloir , il entendit une voix familière l'appeler au loin . Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête , il vit sa fille accompagnée de Loker et de Ria . L'adolescente voyant son père se mît à courir jusqu'à lui , celui-ci se leva de sa place et réceptionna la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras .

«- Papa ! J'ai eu si peur ... Ria et Eli m'ont dit se qu'il s'était passé . Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?»

«- Non je n'ai rien , ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie .»

«- Et Gillian ? Comment va t-elle ?!»

«- Les médecins sont entrain de la soigner , mais elle va vite se rétablir . Tu la connais c'est une battante .»

«- Oui tu as raison .»

«- Vous avez des nouvelles de Gillian ?» Demanda Ria alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée avec Loker des deux Lightman .

«- Un des médecins m'a prévenu qui la garderait une journée en observation et qu'elle pourrait ensuite rentrer chez elle . Il sont entrain de la soigner .»

Les deux employé acquiescèrent puis Loker soudainement intrigué regarda son patron puis lui demanda :

«- La plus part des gens qui se trouvaient là on entendu se qu'il s'était passé et je me demandais ...»

«- Oui ?»

«- Si ce que vous aviez dit était vrai ou si c'était simplement pour la sauver ?»

«- ...»

«- De quoi il parle papa ?»

«- Le silence est parfois la meilleur des réponses !» S'exclama Torres rieuse .

«- Papa ?»

«- De rien ma chérie , de rien .»

«- Monsieur Lightman !» Interpella un homme en blouse blanche .

«- Doc , alors comment va t-elle ?» Demanda t-il légèrement inquiet en faisant face au médecin , qu'il avait déjà vu il y a quelques minutes de cela .

«- Nous avons soigné toutes ses blessures , maintenant tout ce qui lui faut c'est du repos et un bon entourage vu ce qu'elle a traversé ...»

«- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !» Déclara Emily en regardant son père .

Des sourires complices se firent à la remarque , sauf Lightman qui s'empressa de demander :

«- Peut-on aller la voir ?»

«- Hé bien ... Une personne à la fois serait le mieux afin de ne pas trop l'épuiser .»

«- Tu devrais y aller papa , je pense qu'elle t'attends .»

«- Eli et moi nous allons rentrer , nous irons prendre de ses nouvelles demain !»

Cal les remercia silencieusement puis demanda à sa fille de rester ici le temps qu'il puisse discuter avec Gillian . Après quoi le médecin accompagna Lightman jusqu'à la chambre de son amie puis s'éclipsa pour s'occuper d'autres patients . L'expert en mensonge inspira un bon coup puis cinq secondes après frappa contre la porte de la chambre pour prévenir de sa présence . Suite à ça il y entra et vit la jeune femme les yeux fermées allongée dans un lit d'hôpital .

Sans faire de bruit Cal s'approcha du lit de la patiente puis s'assit sur un coin de celui-ci . Sous l'effet du poids s'affaissant sur le matelas Gillian ouvrit ses yeux et c'est souriante qu'elle y découvrit son ami .

«- Cal ...» Souffla t-elle épuisée par les calmants qu'on lui avait administré .

«- Hey Honey ... Alors tu te sens comment ? Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais partir dès demain .»

«- Un peu dans les vapes mais je ne sens plus aucune douleur ...»

«- Tant mieux .» Déclara l'homme en caressant en même temps les cheveux de la jeune femme .

«- Cal ?»

«- Yep Honey ?»

«- Tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis avant que Alex soit arrêté ?»

Cal arrêta tout mouvement face à la question , il encra son regard dans celui de Gillian puis lui affirma solennellement :

«- Oui .»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme puis elle demanda sur un ton séducteur :

«- Et ... Tu pourrais me le redire ?»

«- Je te le dirais tout les jours , si tu me dis que tu ressens la même chose ?»

Gillian hocha positivement la tête en souriant puis prit les mains de l'homme qui était assit à ses côtés dans les siennes .

«- Je t'aime Gillian...»

Celle-ci eu un énorme sourire face à la révélation et déclara de manière interrogative :

«- C'est marrant mais ...»

«- Quoi ?» Questionna Cal ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans une telle situation .

«- Moi aussi !» Lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé .

«- Ouh toi !»

Alors que Gillian ria de sa réplique , l'homme se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement afin de la faire arrêter mais aussi parce qu'il en avait très envi depuis bien trop longtemps. Après ce long échange , ils se séparent à regret pour reprendre leur respiration respectif . Puis soudainement la jeune femme émit à nouveau un léger rire .

«-Ah s'il faut t'embrasser pour te faire arrêter de rire , je suis près à recommencer au tant de fois qu'il le faut !»

«Non !» Ria t-elle « C'est pas pour ça que je ris . Je viens de penser qu'on devrait vraiment engager un agent de sécurité vu le nombre de fois où un homme est entrer dans l'entreprise avec une arme !»

«-Oui ta raison.» Confirma Cal en riant lui aussi .

Après quelques secondes d'éclat ils reprirent tout d'eux leur sérieux.

«- Gill maintenant qu'on est ensemble , je veux que tu me promettes une chose .»

«- Quoi donc ?»

«- Plus de secret entre nous et surtout si cela concerne ta sécurité !»

«- Je te le promet Cal ...»

Et c'est par un nouveau baiser qui scellèrent cette promesse et leur avenir en tant que couple . Cette histoire malheureuse avait malgré tout fait ouvrir les yeux de chacun des deux protagonistes , trop aveugle depuis tellement d'années pour s'apercevoir qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments . Car c'est en prenant conscience du fait qu'on pouvait perdre l'autre pour toujours , qu'on devait faire le premier pas pour profiter au maximum de l'autre . Et ça les deux tourtereaux l'avaient bien comprit ...

**FIN***

* * *

TorriGilly : Haaaa ma chère TorriGilly Toujours là quoiqu'il arrive XD Alors ce Happy End ? :D

GCRessa66 : pas grave ;) Lol je comprend ce que tu dis ! Bien que je ne lis plus de Fic depuis bien longtemps , je comprends ce que tu ressens ! :P Je suis TRES heureuse de contribuer à ton bien être XD C'est pas courant d'entendre ça , enfin pour ma part ! lol


End file.
